All You Need Is Love
by Kikitha2210
Summary: (Oneshot) Remake del final del capítulo 10 de la séptima temporada. Daryl no resiste el impulso de besar a Carol cuando sale de su casa para volver al Reino.


Carol acompañó a Daryl a la puerta, aprovechando cada segundo para verlo, para estar con él, sabiendo muy bien que esta podría ser la última vez que lo viera; luchando con todas las fuerzas que tenía para no pedirle que se quedara, para no irse con él, preguntándose si realmente era tan fuerte como pensaba, o si su decisión de alejarse de todos tenía incluso algún sentido realmente.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para responder las preguntas en su mente, Daryl volteó y se acercó a ella tan rápido que ella no supo si el suspiro que salió de su boca, justo antes de que la de él hiciera contacto con la suya, era de frustración o alivio.

Todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza en el momento en que Daryl reclamó su lengua con la de él. Fue torpe, un poco áspero, y con tanta ternura que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos aún hinchados por la conversación que habían tenido antes de comer. Fue tan Daryl que casi podía sentir el momento exacto en el que todos tan perfectamente levantados alrededor de su corazón se vinieron abajo. El de su boca, de sus manos curiosas recorriendo cada curva y rincón de su cuerpo que podían alcanzar la llenaron de lujuria y de una sensación de éxtasis que no sentía desde sus años de juventud.

Daryl la empujó un poco hacia la casa -¿O había sido ella quién lo atrajo? –y juntos, sin separarse ni por un momento, caminaron, chocando con muebles y paredes, hasta llegar a la única habitación que había en el lugar.

Todo el lugar se llenó de un calor tan sofocante que la ropa rápidamente fue descartada, manos errantes mapeando cada rincón del cuerpo del otro con una necesidad tan cruda que sentían que podían morir ahí mismo si no hacían algo para satisfacerla.

Carol no podía recordar cuando pasaron de estar de pie besándose y tocándose a estar de espalda en la cama, el cuerpo de Daryl presionando el de ella al colchón, sus dedos expertos llevándola rápidamente a ese lugar de felicidad y placer al que estaba acostumbrada a llegar sola. Ella llevó su mano a la de él, deteniendo sus movimientos. –Daryl, por favor… te necesito. –susurró con desesperación, y Daryl no tardó en cumplir, llenándola en un movimiento fluido que sus cuerpos habían estado esperando desde siempre.

Estaba segura de que escuchó a Daryl maldecir pero la sensación de él dentro de ella fue abrumadora que no podía confiar realmente en sus otros sentidos. Todo era tan nuevo pero tan correcto que pronto estaba retorciéndose bajo él, empujando sus caderas para que coincidieran con los movimientos de Daryl en un ritmo y coordinación que parecía familiar, como si llevaran años haciendo esto juntos. Su orgasmo no tardó en llegar y fue tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, y por unos gloriosos segundos todo estaba bien en el mundo y fue _tan bueno_ que deseó poder vivir así eternamente.

-Maldición, -gruñó él al sentirla apretándolo aún más y un segundo después estaba estremeciéndose encima de ella mientras lo sostenía fuertemente.

* * *

Daryl sintió el cambio al instante. En un segundo Carol tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo como si su vida dependiera de eso, besando su cara, su frente, hombro, cualquier lugar que sus labios pudieran alcanzar mientras él temblaba por la potencia de su orgasmo, y al siguiente ella soltó su agarre en él, sus piernas y brazos cayendo a un lado, hundiendo un poco la cabeza en la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo mientras la realidad de lo que acababan de hacer la inundaba. -Oh Dios - susurró Carol, pero Daryl estaba seguro de que no era algo que él estuviera destinado a escuchar. Parecía incrédula.

-Mierda, - empezó Daryl, de pronto sintiéndose como el peor idiota del mundo. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Ninguno de los dos estaba en ningún lugar emocional para nada de esto. _No estabas pensando_ , dijo una voz en su cerebro. -... lo siento. - dijo, e intentó alejarse de Carol, de su cama, de su casa, quizás desaparecer y no volver.

Pero Carol no lo dejó, sus piernas y brazos lo rodeaban fuertemente de nuevo. -No te atrevas. -le dijo, con más firmeza que antes, presionando su mejilla a la de él e instándole a mirarla, y aunque él estaba aterrado, lo hizo.

Había asombro en su mirada, la tristeza que vio antes aún presente, pero también pudo ver un brillo ahí que hace tanto tiempo no veía. -No estás arrepentida...

-No, pero quizás cometimos un error, Dixon, porque ahora sólo tenemos dos opciones -le dijo, acariciando su nariz con la de ella, mientras él levantaba una ceja, una pregunta silenciosa pidiéndole que se explicara, porque sus caricias no coincidían con la ternura de sus caricias. - Ahora o te quedas conmigo, o yo tendré que irme contigo.

* * *

Carol sintió el cuerpo tenso de Daryl, su corazón latiendo más rápido mientras su rostro se endurecía y se preguntó si quizás se había equivocado al suponer que esto significaba lo mismo para él que para ella. Quizás él no la quería y esto había sido algún tipo de despedida de su parte, un momento de liberación para ambos que no estaba destinado a nada más que a ser una cosa de una sola vez.

-No puedo quedarme... -gruñó, su voz más profunda, la máscara que usaba con los demás, el truco que con ella nunca funcionó ya que ella podía ver más allá de su aspereza. -Y tú no puedes ir. Demasiado peligroso. Yo... yo volveré, ¿Ok? Cuando todo termine... volveré por ti.

Carol sonrió ante eso. No estaba equivocada, no era una diferencia entre lo que ambos querían. Él sólo quería protegerla y ella lo amaba un poco más por eso. -Tú sabes que no soy una doncella que no puede cuidar de sí misma. No tienes que cuidarme, no tienes que protegerme. Lo que sea que venga, podemos hacerlo juntos.

-Puedo intentarlo. -resopló él, tan bajo que ella sabía que no era algo que le estuviera diciendo a ella, sino a él mismo, y la realización del alcance que pudiera tener su intento de protegerla la golpeó.

-Me mentiste, ¿no? – preguntó, no porque quisiera alguna confirmación, no la necesitaba, lo conocía demasiado bien. No lo culpaba tampoco, ella misma se había intentado mentir al convencerse de que le creía. -¿Quién?

Él no dijo nada, en cambio bajó sus labios a los de ella, cortando efectivamente su línea de pensamiento por un momento, dejándola incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que en la calidez de su lengua sobre la de ella, el sabor de su boca, la forma en que sus cuerpos parecen encajar tan perfectamente, lo completa que se sentía con él todavía dentro de ella endureciéndose con cada segundo mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en lo que parecía un intento desesperado por memorizar cada rincón. Cuando se separaron, se sentía mareada aunque no tenía claro si era debido a la falta de oxígeno o al sin fin de sensaciones que la inundaban. La boca de Daryl estaba en su cuello ahora, una mano acariciando su cabello y la otra en uno de sus senos. –Estás distrayéndome. –Exhaló Carol, sin decidir todavía si quería aceptar la distracción o insistir para continuar con la conversación.

-Mañana, -gruñó él contra su garganta, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella. –mañana hablamos. –Y ella aceptó, porque de todas formas no podía hacer nada esa noche, y entre la felicidad y el placer de por fin estar con él, la alternativa de posponer un poco más las consecuencias de lo que Daryl le dijera eran más atractiva que romper la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban.

Cuando Carol despertó estaba sola en la cama. El espacio vacío junto a ella la hizo sentirse aún más sola que de costumbre y por un momento se preguntó si todo había sido un loco y vívido sueño. Su cuerpo adolorido y desnudo le dijeron que no, y entonces entró en pánico.

Daryl se había ido. La había distraído para no decirle la verdad y luego se había ido, dejándola desnuda y aún más sola y vacía que antes.

Pero si creía, por un instante, que ella iba a quedarse ahí esperándolo, entonces estaba muy equivocado. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, lista para ir a buscarlo y mostrarle qué tan contenta estaba con su decisión de dejarla sin darle la opción de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Salió de la habitación y se paró en seco al verlo ahí, hincado junto a la chimenea cocinando.

-Nos cacé el desayuno. –él sonrió, parándose y poniéndose frente a ella, de pronto inseguro sobre la forma en que deberían actuar.

Ella le facilitó las cosas cruzando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó brevemente, aferrándose a él mientras el alivio de verlo ahí relajaba sus músculos. –Pensé que te habías ido. –susurró, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Claro que no. Me hubieras buscado y pateado el culo cuando me encontraras. –Daryl la rodeó con sus brazos también, descansando sus manos en la espalda mientras besaba su hombro suavemente. –Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿no?

Carol sonrió, sintiéndose más liviana de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, teniendo la confianza de que juntos podrían superar y compartir todos los obstáculos y cargas que tenían. –Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Pookie.


End file.
